yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 34: Dylan's Accelorated Heartbeat.
Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: District 1. A dark alley. Midnight. A lone KPD officer walks down the alley, whistling his hands in his pockets. Little did he know he was about to be in for a hellish night. The clip of his belt with his gun, tazer, and other weapons on it unclipped and fell to the ground, "Huh...?" he said as Accelorator stepped from the darkness, using a right Spartan kick on the cop's torso knocking him back furhter into the alley, before Accelorator used his Nanomachine fuled telekinetic power to pin the cop against a wall about two and a half feet off the ground. The cop struggling to get free to no avial as Accelroator lit a ciggerette taking a slow drag on it and blowing the smoke in the cop's face, "I wanna know everything you know about an old KPD project, Esper. Went rouge a while back? Top secret? Nanomachines? Ring any bells bud?" the cop shook his head no as he stared at Accelorator in fear, "Listen bub I do not wanna hurt you. I know you have to know SOMETHING, so give me some answeres before I break a bone." the cop struggled out to say, "I-I only know that they went rouge, and that about a decade ago some kid killed a bunch of them." Accelorator smirked, "Kid was me buddy, I wanna finish the job." he took another hit on the ciggerette blowing the smoke on the cop again who began coughing, "Any idea where I'd find any information on Esper?" the cop's eyes widened, "You're the guy who attacked Jenkins?" Accelroator used his power to pin the cop harder against the wall making it harder for him too breathe, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT JENKINS! WHERE CAN I FIND ES-did you hear something?" Impresssed: Dylan making her way down the street of District 1 coming home from a friends house on her cellphone talking to a friend from school. “Relax I’ve walked this way millions of times, nothing will happen.. Yes I know it’s late— Ugh will ya stop treating me like I’m your baby sister! .. I’M OLDER THAN YOU!..I knooow where I am going.” She laughed softly. “Alright bye I’ll see you tomorrow man.” She hung up looking around the street she was on. She had no fucking clue where she was. She glanced up at the street sign but it was almost completely scratched off. She shook her head angrily, she was a bit annoyed that her friend Andrew treated her like she didn’t know anything. She hated being treated like that, especially from Andrew. Dylan absolutely hated being looked down upon especially since she felt like she knew everything. When she most definitely doesn’t. Dylan continued to walk, the streets were pitch black along with a few street lights, some broken and flickering. It was a bit creepy but Dylan wasn’t scared, she just didn’t like not knowing where she was. It didn’t even look remotely familiar. She turned around thinking she may have made a wrong turn. Then realizing what was behind her didn’t look anymore familiar than it did in front of her. She sighed as she found herself in an alley way, she heard her phone buzz, looking down at a text from Andrew. “Text me when you get home.” She groaned about to answer him back but instead bumping into what felt like a wall. “Ow.. HEY, watch it dude, who stops in the middle of an all—“ She paused as she looked up from her phone, she saw a silver haired man somehow pinning a KPD officer against a wall. Dylan stood there as she cleared her throat. “Welp, I came in on the wrong time huh..? Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: Accelorator turned his head and faced the girl, a look of shock on his face. "Uhm. Well. Fucker-doodles." Accelorator turned back to the cop and used his power to move him a few feet forward then slung him back hard into the wall knocking him out. He then let the unconcious cop drop to the ground with a thud. He then turned his attention to the girl, "So are you gonna keep quiet or....am I gonna have to kill you? You're pretty I don't wanna kill you, and don't pull that 'I don't know your name I can't tell on you!' shit. I'm not exactly generic looking even in this freakshow of a town. So anyway sweetheart, are you going too make this easy on us both and not tell anyone? I swear I was.....torturing....a...cop...for a...good cause?" Accelorator laughed nervously his ciggerette dropping to the ground from his left hand as he casually stepped on it, scratching the back of his head with his right hand awkwardly, obviously a bit nervous as to if he would have to kill or otherwise harm this innocent girl who had stumbled upon this odd situation. Impresssed: Dylan looked up at the tall man who literally just knocked out a cop without even touching him. She looked at the cop passed out on the floor and back at the silver haired man. She laughed a bit and placed a hand on her hip. “You don’t wanna kill me cause I’m pretty?” She snickered. “Or is this just you trying to be nice because you want me to keep my mouth shut?” She said looking up at him, her menacing green eyes didn’t look the slightest bit intimidated although she was a bit frightened of what he was doing here, with that cop. “Aha, what’s the "good cause” then?” She asked now shaking her head. “And yeah you don’t see a silver haired dude use telekinesis to torture a cop everyday, do ya?” She bit her lip a bit then smiled big. “Ok, do you know this place well? Let’s make a deal! I won’t tell anyone if you help me find my way home.. I… have no idea where I am.” She said a bit embarrassed but knowing if she didn’t ask she wouldn’t ever find her way home. “So … is it a deal? I’ll even let you finish your deed.” She said kinda nervous for his response, he could probably easily kill her or hurt her but she could put up a good fight for a while, even though she isn’t the toughest, she could still handle herself. She then began to chuckle a bit. “Fucker-doodles..?” She said to herself looking at the male standing in front of her. Guest_evanharvilleofthelea : Accelorator turned a bit red, "No I'm not just being nice, you are really cute." Accelorator then groaned, noticing her bite her lip which made him blush a bit more before he returned too normal, "But that isn't my point!" he sighed placing his hands in his pockets, "And my good cause is none of your buisness lady! But yeah I know the area well I can walk ya home as long as you don't tell anyone about Officer Friendly here," he motioned for her too follow, "And yeah I say fucker doodles, don't laugh at me!" he sighed and walked out of the alley, hopefully with her following, "By the way I guess I can tell you my name since you promised not to tattle on me, just don't laugh." he bit his bottom lip in hesitation, Hiro had been accepting of his weird name, however Hiro Lionheart was by far not a normal name, what if this girl had a normal name? Thought his was weird? It didn't matter he said he'd tell her so he would, "I'm Accelorator." he finally said, "It's nice to meet you.” Impresssed: Dylan oblivious to his blushing she still awaited a response to her somewhat blackmail. She smiled when he agreed and she laughed softly saying it wash’t her business. She followed him hurrying after the guy she looked up at him as he spoke. “Heh, it’s cute.” She mumbled as they continued to walk. She handed him her address as she had it written down so she’d never forget, which was indeed a stupid idea but it did come in handy. As they walked out of the Alley she saw his features a bit better now, he was quite attractive which made her smile but still trying to focus on listening to him talk. “I can promise you I would never judge someone by their name..” She sighed watching him bite his lip. ‘God don’t do that.’ She thought in her head snapping back to reality. “Accelorator?” She mimicked. “Heh, it sounds pretty cool.. I’m uh.. My name is Dylan.” Of course she’d never make fun of someone’s name, she didn’t have the place to. She was always embarrassed of her name, after all it was a dude’s name. She was always made fun of for it and called a dude all her life, she looked away now still following him. "It's nice to meet you too..” Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: He blinked a few times awkwardly when she said her name, "But Dylan is a guy's name? Oh well I don't have room too talk." he took the note with the adress on it and read it quickly, "Oh hey I know where this is. It's like three blocks from my house!" he walked with her, occasionaly glancing down at her, 'God she is so freaking cute,' he thought too himself, 'how'd I end up with this babe stumbling upon me.....torturing...a....co-ya know what fuck it she's cute and she's with me right now doesn't matter how we met.' Accelorator laughed awkwardly really silently before speaking to Dylan again, "So how did...uhm where....who....fuck." he stopped talking before sighing, "I think we're pretty close now." Accelorator yawned, 'Dammit Accelorator!' he screamed at himself in his thoughts, 'You're fucking up! She is not gonna wanna date a guy who stutters over everything!' he bit his lower lip again, before thinking up a way to continue the convorsation, he pulled out his pakc of ciggerettes and gently offered one to her, "You smoke?” Impresssed : Dylan looked up at him shooting a glare as he mentioned her name being a guys name. “Yeah yeah.. I know.” She groaned continuing the walk. She nodded when he mentioned they weren’t far, she denied the cigarette. “Sadly, my mom got me into the habit, I quit not too long ago, but thanks anyways." She smiled a bit as he mentioned she didn’t live too far. “Oh you live 3 blocks away for me? So maybe I can stumble upon you again choking out a cop.” She said looking up at him giving him a small subtle wink, hoping her attempt at teasing him would work. “You seem like you have a lot going on though, maybe I can get it out of you to tell me what good cause you needed to fulfill. Plus I like being nosey sometimes.” She said now playing with her long red ponytail, right when she glanced up at him she could’t help but notice his hair, it looked so nice on him. It suited him perfectly. “I really like your hair by the way, it’s cooler than my Red mess.” She laughed softly catching herself from flirting too much, she hasn’t flirted for years.. and out of nowhere this guy comes along and she spits it all out on him? He probably thinks she’s weird.. She nervously took a deep breath and relaxed, leaving a small sweet smile on her face. Guest_evanharvilleoftheleaGuest_evanharvilleofthelea : Acceloator laughed as he put his smokes away, "I like red heads, but thanks, and maybe you will find me fighting more people. Or....torturing, as it were. But yeah I do have a good bit going on, and maybe one day I'll tell you." Accelorator stopped and stood in front of her, a small blush on his cheeks, 'Here goes nothing.' he slowly pulled out his cell phone, "We'd have to see each other again, and I'd have to get your phone number?" Accelorator's heart beat was racing, 'I can fight Espers, help Hiro take down a swat team, kill, torture, be a fighter, a warrior, but a girl is freaking me out this bad?' Accelorator gulped, "And then we'd have to I'unno go out sometime?" Accelorator blushed a bit harder, "It's a stupid idea I know. I just had to ask and all and well you know…" Impresssed: Dylan smiled at his comment on her hair and nodded. “Huh, alrighty then.” Just then she noticed he stopped walking so she stopped as well, glancing up at him she noticed his cheeks turn a soft rosy red. “Oh? We haaave to?” She teased taking his phone now to put in her number for him. She was extremely nervous when he stopped but him being even more nervous made it all the better, his pale completion made it obvious when he blushed even the slightest, but that made it easier for her to know what he was feeling at the moment. She was most likely blushing as well but she just brushed it off. “I’d love to go out with you, plus I can interrogate you more about why you don’t like cops so much.” She said now handing him his phone back with her number in it now. “Shall we keep walking?” She asked pointing forward now. Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: His blush went away and he grinned like a child, stuffing his phone in his pocket, a smirk now on his face, "Fuck walking! Hop on." he picked her up with her on his back piggy-back style, "Wanna know why they call me Accelorator? Watch this!" he leaned forward a shockwave bursting out of his feet rocketing the two of them forward at high speeds, he didn'twant to scare her too bad so they only went at a speed of thrity-five miles per hour, so she wouldn't pass out or be too frightened, after a few minutes they arrived at Dylan's home. Accelorator stopping and letting her down in front of the door, "Well here we are. It was nice meeting you, and thanks for keeping my secret, and for your number," he smiled warmly at her, "I'll definantly be calling you later." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's late you needa get inside, I'll see ya later, bye Dylan!" he turned and rocketed off at Mach 2 causing a small sonic boom around himself as he left, enough to make Dylan's ears ring for a second, he then after a while ended up at his own house grinding too a halt. He walked inside the door and flopped down on the bed, grinning from ear to ear, "I gotta text Hiro later. He's gonna wanna hear this shit. Maybe my hunt for Esper has been about more than revenge. I made a friend, got a date, things might be picking up for ole Snowy." Accelorator quietly drifted off to sleep… Impresssed: She tilted her head a bit when he said to “fuck” walking, before she could question it Dylan was on his back clinging to him tightly, she laughed a bit holding on tightly, they dashed, so fast her ponytail flew, she loved it so much! The adrenaline was her favorite part but sadly they arrived quickly at her house. She patted his shoulder in shock and got off his back. “Damn that was fun!” She laughed. “Thank you so much for bringing me home, it was nice meeting you too.” She waved bye to him as he jetted off she heard a ringing noise in her ear. “ow..” She sighed with a smile holding her ears. She walked inside, it was late so her mom was definitely asleep. She took out her phone and texted Andrew. “I’m home, and you’ll never guess what just happened…” She sent it and laid on the couch smiling extremely big. Category:Ark 14